Happy Halloween?
by sidlelove
Summary: A costume party at the Lab takes an unexpected turn for Sara and her hidden desires. C/S Pairing, so if femmeslash isnt your thing, I suggest you don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Halloween?**

**Its been a while since I actually sat down and written a full story. And boy, have I been out of touch. So, I should warn you that this story might not be so good, the flow, the wordings, all of it might not be upto the standards. But this was a killer idea and I figured that it would help me get back my game to write it down before I update Heal You. I want to end that story really nicely and I think this will help me do just that!**

**So, I hope you guys will give it a chance. And in return, I promise some good entertainment and frequent updates. Here's hoping you guys will enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, but if I did the characters would have a lot more fun for sure...but I don't. **

* * *

Sara tried to keep her eyes open in the break room as she watched the clock tick away slowly. They still had half an hour till shift ended and she had absolutely nothing to do unless you count growing pile of paperwork on her shoulder. But she was in no mood for it, she just wanted to get home and enjoy her comfortable bed. So she patiently sipped her coffee, hoping that Grissom wouldn't find her wasting time when she could be being productive.

"Good, you're here too," Nick walked into the room with Greg following him closely.

"Hey Nick," Sara greeted him softly hoping that the man didn't really want to talk to her.

"Let's hear your opinion about this," He said crushing Sara's hope in being left alone. "I was planning to throw a costume party for everyone in the lab this Halloween."

_Oh no, this does not sound good. I cannot become a part of this. If I have to dress up as some ridiculous character from Disney, I will end up behind bars. _She shifted in her seat. _Dear God, if you exist, please don't let this party happen. A small earthquake or locust, yeah, locust sounds good. _

"I said most of them won't dress up," Greg called from the coffee machine, bringing Sara's hope up. "One of them being you. And it wouldn't be fun if just some of us dress up while the others just show up in normal clothes."

Sara nodded at Greg's words but Nick's face didn't look like he was going to give up either. _Great. _Sara thought hiding her face behind her mug.

"You don't give them enough credit," Nick dropped onto the couch. "I mean if we ask you, you would dress up right Sar?" Nick asked sounding hopeful.

"I don't know Nick," Sara frowned, not wanting to be thrown in between the two men's debate. So she ignored the rest of Nick's words that were aimed at Greg, their voices becoming background noises for her.

_I won't. Nope, not dressing up. _Sara wished she could just say it but she didn't need Nick on her case when in a few minutes she will be free and alone at home. She was relieved when she saw Warrick and Catherine walk in with identical smiles playing on their lips. Sara wondered what they both were talking about before they reached the room, especially since Catherine's smile looked very mischievous.

_Hmm, I guess the rumors are true. _Sara frowned, not liking the idea of having to walk into both of them making out in the locker room in any near future.

"Hey Cath, costume party for Halloween, yay or nay?" Nick asked as soon as he saw the blonde.

"Yes, for sure," Catherine said heartily.

_Of course she would agree to a Costume party. Catherine would love to dress up for any event. _ Sara thought to herself with a smile. _Ooh let's hope she wears something a bit slutty. NO! Bad Sara._

While Sara kept imagining Catherine in sexy outfits, the debate was still ongoing in the break room about the party. She just sat silently, happy to be in her own little fantasy world. For the longest time, the brunette had been battling with one of the worst crushes of her life. Of all the people, she had to choose Catherine to be that person. But she didn't blame herself even one bit considering how beautiful the older woman was.

When she came back from her thoughts, the votes for the party to happen was getting more with Warrick joining Nick's side as well. She sighed.

_Where's Grissom when you need him? When you don't want him around, he will be lingering over your head like a bad idea, but at times like this, he's a phantom. Useless. Completely useless. _Sara frowned to herself.

"So where are we going to do this?" Warrick asked curiously.

"We are all still going to be on duty," Nick thought out loud. "So we have to do it here. That way everyone can join."

"How are we going to get Ecklie to agree?" Warrick raised a questioning eyebrow. "Not to mention Grissom."

"Leave him and Ecklie to me," Catherine said, looking like she was already coming up with a plan to manipulate both men.

_Oh great, now the slim chance of this party not happening just flew right out of the window. _Sara threw her head back on the couch. _Why Catherine, why? _

"Okay, this maybe starting to sound good," Greg was finally on board, even with a little hesitance obvious in his voice.

"It's funny Greggo," Catherine sat down next to Sara making the brunette shift in her spot. "I would have expected you to be the first one to jump up with joy about a costume party."

"I had a bad experience," Greg said shortly. "Don't ask."

Laughter filled in the room while the whole team minus Sara tried to get the story out of Greg. But it must have been a really bad experience since the youngest CSI didn't even crack a little. And Sara wasn't even a little bit curious since she was a bit too busy trying to ignore the subtle touches Catherine was placing on her arm involuntarily.

"Let it go guys," Greg exasperated loudly. "So Halloween evening?" He tried to change the subject.

"Sure," Catherine answered for the group. "I'm really curious as to what you would dress up as." She turned to Sara all of a sudden, catching the brunette completely off guard.

"Uh…yeah," Sara stuttered. "I don't know. Why though?" She added curiously.

"Because you are you Sar," Catherine patted on Sara's thigh. "I can't imagine you in some sexy outfit."

"Does it have to be sexy?" Sara scowled, scratching her head sheepishly.

"That would be up to you," Catherine said playfully.

"It better be," Nick butted in since he was eavesdropping already. "If you come in with more than two pieces of clothing, I will kick you out."

"It's not enough that you all are going to force me to come to a costume party but now you are going to put down rules for me as well?" Sara raised an angry eyebrow.

"Hell yeah," Nick said without any hesitance at which everyone laughed.

"Great," Sara sighed and took a glance at the clock. It was still not time.

They sat at the break room, sharing random information about their current lives, Sara pitching in only when she had to. Catherine and Greg were chatting up like a gossip loving teenagers trying to find out whether there was something going on between Wendy and Hodges. While Catherine made fun of the difference between their heights, Greg whined continuously, saying Wendy, being the hottie she is deserved someone better than Hodges, namely Greg himself.

"She _is_ hot," Catherine agreed dreamily.

Sara's eye glimmered with hope, is Catherine into women? Then she frowned thinking that saying another woman is hot doesn't necessarily make a woman gay either. She had had several straight women compliment her at night clubs only to find out that they were just compliments, not an invitation to bed. As much as she would like to believe it, not all women in the world are gay.

"Back to your old ways are you Cath?" Warrick teased making Catherine chuckle.

"I never let go of it," Catherine winked and turned back to Greg who was giving her a curious look. "I'll let you wonder." She added at the younger man.

Her words fueled Sara's thoughts even more. She turned her head to her younger friend to see that he probably had the same images running through his mind as hers.

"Way ahead of you," Greg smiled cheekily.

Another roar of laughter hit Sara's ears. She really didn't know whether to think if she had assumed it right or whether it was just wishful thinking. Being who she is, Catherine could very well be into women as well but Sara didn't have enough evidence to prove that hypothesis. So she just pushed the thought to the back of her mind and tried to relax again.

"What are you all still doing here?" Grissom's voice came from the doorway which was Sara's cue to finally head home.

* * *

Sara wiped her forehead with the back of her hand as she watched Greg's legs that were visible from underneath the victim's car. She didn't like to judge her victims yet this one was treated her car like a junkyard leaving a ton of evidence for her and Greg to process.

"I don't see any leaks," Greg called from under the car.

"Uh huh," Sara hummed popping the trunk, which was the last place in the car for her to process.

"I don't think this was our vic's car Sar," Greg kept on running his thoughts with the brunette who listened carefully.

"I hear the voice of the devil, yet I don't see him," Catherine's voice came from the doorway making Sara lift her head up from the trunk.

"He's down there," Sara pointed down with a grin.

"In hell, I bet," Catherine chuckled heartily and bent down to see Greg give her a fake glare. "Hello handsome."

"What's going on beautiful?" Greg called loudly.

"I talked to Ecklie and Grissom," Catherine leaned on the table across the room while Sara stared at her from her spot. "I told them that the party could be seen as a Team Building effort."

"And they went for it?" Greg pulled himself from underneath the car, wiping the grease off of his hands.

"Hell no. But I have my ways and after a lot of talking, they agreed," Catherine smiled proudly. "We get the Layout Room and Lab 3, which should be enough right?"

"Considering the fact that you have managed to get us two of the biggest rooms in the entire lab, I should say yes," Greg nodded appreciatively at the blonde.

"Good, but whoever is on call are not allowed to have any alcohol, for obvious reasons." Catherine sighed sadly.

"Aren't I glad I don't have to work Halloween night," Sara grinned and went back to processing the trunk.

"You don't?" Greg and Catherine chimed together.

Sara laughed without giving an answer.

"Lucky," Greg mumbled like a child.

"Oh well," Catherine stepped to the doorway. "I still can't wait to see what you're wearing."

Although she made it sound like she was talking to the entire room, Sara saw the blonde staring at her and only her. With a playful smile, Catherine swayed her way out of the garage to her destination. Sara furrowed her eyebrows in thought wondering if it was a hint or not.

_Well two can play at that game. _Sara thought intently

"Hey Greg?" Sara closed the trunk grabbing the man's attention. "I need your help."

Greg smiled and turned all his attention to his friend.

* * *

The lab looked a lot livelier on Halloween Night. There were subtle spider webs decorating the corners of the walls and little carved pumpkins on random tables in every lab. But the Layout Room and Lab 3 looked a lot more festive with bigger carved pumpkins and decorations put up under close supervision of Greg Sanders.

Nick and Mandy were already in the room laughing merrily. Nick was dressed as a Roman Gladiator, with a leather belt around his waist that held his sword and a leather gladiator skirt that covered everything from his waist to his mid thighs. His one arm was covered in metal armor, while he was showing off the rest of his well toned body for anyone who wanted to see. He was holding his helmet in one hand and happily flirting with Mandy who was dressed up as a Hawaiian Girl with authentic Lei and skirt made of green raffia.

Soon they were joined by Warrick who looked like he was dressed for any other day at work. Nick frowned in argument as the man gave his outfit a teasing chuckle.

"I see you are all ready to entertain the Caesar, Nicky," Warrick nodded with approval to the Texan's choice of costume.

"Whatever man," Nick put a hand on his waist. "What the hell happen to dressing up?"

"I am dressed up," Warrick crossed his arms with a smile. "I'm you my boy."

"Excuse me?" Nick raised an eyebrow while Mandy checked Warrick out.

"I'm Nick Stokes," Warrick grinned.

He was wearing a tight white shirt, with his sleeves rolled up to his mid arm which was tucked into his denim jeans. He was even holding a leather jacket that very well could have been Nick's. Now that Nick looked carefully, his friend had actually gone to the trouble of combing his hair down with gel to make it look his own hairstyle. Nick shook his head when Warrick did a little spin showing his costume off.

"Nice," Mandy craned her neck taking a good look at Warrick's behind.

"It's the easiest costume, but a costume nonetheless," Warrick bowed.

"I'll get you back for this," Nick pointed a finger at his friend who chuckled and grabbed a drink from the table.

As they chatted, most of the rest joined them as well. Henry dressed as Charlie Brown, Archie the surfer boy and Doc Robbins sporting a particularly detailed pirate's outfit.

"Looking good Doc," Warrick raised his punch glass heartily.

"My wife sewed it for a friend's costume party a couple of years ago," He adjusted his eye patch. "I'm just glad that it still fits considering all the pies she has made me eat throughout the years."

Just then, Hodges walked into the room wearing a brown suit with a long trench coat, striped tie with a pair of black rimmed glasses that covered almost half of his face. He had tried to comb what was left of his hair neatly like a good school boy.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Mandy asked when he stepped next to them.

"Why, I'm Clark Kent," He adjusted his glasses.

"You? Superman?" Mandy scoffed.

"I'll have you know that there's much hidden strength and talent in me dear lady," Hodges put his hands in his pockets. "And if you are lucky, I may just show you all how much tonight."

"There's going to be no need for that," Nick waves his hand in disapproval. "I don't need my favorite superhero ruined for me, thank you."

Smiling at his remark, everyone turned back to their conversations, enjoying their night. As they kept asking each other where the rest of their colleagues were, Warrick was still reassuring Nick how his costume resembled the young man while Doc Robbins was explaining to group for the hundredth time why David couldn't come to the party due to commitments with his new fiancé.

Just then, Wendy and Sofia walked into the room with Brass following them closely. Wendy was looking extremely beautiful in her Lara Croft outfit from Tomb Raiders. She had gone all the way to make her costume authentic. Her grey tanktop was hugging her body graciously and the mini shorts were accessorized by the belt that also held the garters holsters that were wrapped around her upper thigh which held two guns on the side and her high heeled boots covered her calves. Wendy did look drop dead gorgeous, and gave Angelina Jolie a run for her money. She even had her long hair braided just right.

As soon as she stepped into the room, Hodges dropped his conversation with Henry and Archie, his eyes fixated on the woman of his desire. Wendy however was too busy conversing with Sofia who was dressed up as Sonya Blade from the video game Mortal Kombat. For once in her life, Sofia's outfit was revealing a lot more of her skin which not only caught the eyes of the lab rats in the room but Warrick and Nick as well. Watching the men ogle at the women, Brass shook his head and headed to the snack's table in his Lab coat.

"Are you a doctor?" Mandy, the only one along with Doc Robbins who wasn't busy staring at Wendy and Sofia asked him.

"I'm supposed to be one of you," Brass adjusted his white coat at which Mandy raised an eyebrow. "I thought I would see what it is like to be behind a microscope instead of holding a gun for a change."

With a grin Mandy turned to the room again to still find all the men giving lustful looks at the two women at the door who were paying no attention to them.

"Subtle people," Mandy spoke loudly making Brass grin.

All the men snapped out of it and tried to act coolly, all but Hodges who was still lost in his own little world. Finally Wendy turned to the room, her eyes stopping at Hodges as well.

"Hello Hodges," Wendy raised an eyebrow at the man who smiled like a little boy who has been offered candy.

"Hey where's our boy?" Nick nudged Warrick trying to act as if he wasn't part of the staring gang.

"I think he's coming with Sara, not sure," Warrick gulped down his drink. "I called Cath, she and Grissom are on their way."

"Wonder who she is going to be dressed like," Nick said in a dreamy voice.

"Considering the female talent in the room, I'll have to say, I can't wait to see," Warrick smiled cheekily.

Both the CSIs got into a hushed conversation of what they thought their friend would be dressed as, starting from sexy cop to even the Little Mermaid. Both of them dropped their conversation when they heard Catherine's laughter from the doorway.

Hand in hand with Grissom, Catherine walked into the room, bringing in a beautiful shade of green and red into the room. Their supervisor was wearing a black striped suit with a slightly long trench coat and a cane in one hand with a matching striped fedora on his head. While Grissom looked close to Al Capone himself, Catherine was Poison Ivy from the Batman Comics. Warrick shamelessly checked the blonde out from head to toe.

The bright forest green of the dress complimented strikingly with the tasteful red wig Catherine was wearing. She had one single vine of poison ivy on one side of her hair while the rest of the leaves beautified her strapless dip hem dress. The dress stopped above her knees showing off her beautiful legs. Warrick had to admit, Grissom had the hottest date of the night.

"Hello boys," Catherine smiled at the two CSIs who stared at her with their jaws slightly hanging open.

"Damn Cath," Nick couldn't find any other words.

"I will take that as a compliment," Catherine laughed. "Nice abs Nicky, been working out a lot huh?"

"I thought I'd show off my hard work to everyone," Nick put his hands on his waist proudly.

"You know Nick, Mark Twain once said that _the_ _Spirit has fifty times the strength and staying-power of brawn and muscle_," Grissom quoted. "But I have to say, that is impressive."

"Thank you?" Nick turned to Warrick with a raised eyebrow at which his friend shook his head.

"And are you supposed to be a 20s Mobster?" Warrick guessed.

"Yes," Grissom answered shortly. "I don't need a cigar to complete the look do I?"

"You kinda do," Nick grinned. "But you pull it off without it."

Grissom scowled and brushed past them. Catherine joined the two CSIs taking in the rest of the costumes, her eyes also lingering a bit longer at their Lara Croft.

"Check Wendy out," Catherine whistled softly in approval. "She is hot."

"Tell me about it," Warrick took a sip off of his drink. "Sofia doesn't look half bad either."

"Yeah man, I didn't know she had that tattoo," Nick referred to the colors visible on the detective's back.

"I did," Catherine smiled proudly. She saw the two CSIs give her a questioning look. "Don't get ideas. I caught her after a shower when she was a CSI."

"Ever catch Wendy after a shower?" Warrick asked, his mind taking a perverted turn.

"Awe man, don't go there," Nick slapped the man on his bicep. "You are giving me a bad name, talking like that while being dressed up like me."

"Oh so that's who you are?" Catherine laughed at which Nick scowled. "And no, I am ye to catch her in the shower. I wish I do, one day."

"Crushing after Wendy huh?" Warrick nudged Catherine playfully.

"No, I just find her very attractive. I have always had a thing for brunettes," Catherine bit her lip involuntarily. "And what an attractive brunette that is…"

Catherine wasn't looking at Wendy anymore. She was staring at the doorway where two new comers stood, one lingering behind the other.

"Wow," Catherine tilted her head to get a good look at the brunette who finally stepped next to Greg, showing her costume to everyone.

Greg was a Ghostbuster, his costume inclusive of the Proton Pack as well. He was flashing his charming grin to the whole room while Sara leaned on the doorway, looking a bit hesitant to step further in. That maybe because Sara did not look anything like herself. She looked stunning!

If Catherine had to guess, Sara looked like a warrior from the Amazons. The brunette had on a light brown halter neck top, which was tied to the front of her chest, revealing her toned arms and stomach. The slightly torn piece of clothing went well with the leather-ish piece of cloth that was wrapped around her waist, showing off almost all of her left thigh while it tried to cover her right. To everyone's glee, it wasn't hiding it the way Sara must have hoped. There were two gold rings accessorizing her left bicep with two leather cuffs on both her wrists that matched the thick belt around her waist that held a tribal knife. Catherine's eyes stopped at Sara's long legs that were covered by her knee high boots that she had never seen the brunette wear. To complete her attire, her hair was ruffled and there was a beautiful tattoo on her bicep, which Catherine guessed was probably drawn on for the night.

While Catherine took a good long look at Sara, the brunette was trying to calm herself down. She had worn costumes before but this one was far too revealing for her own comfort level. She scanned the room to find Catherine to find her, there was no other word for it but, checking her out.

_Poison Ivy, nothing fits her better. Damn she looks beautiful, the dress is lucky to be hugging her so tight. _Sara thought taking in Catherine's costume, stopping at her face. _Great, she's staring at me like I'm trace under a microscope. It was the best idea to have the beer before coming. I can never go through this sober. _

Sara took a few deep breaths trying to calm her nerves. Then a realization hit.

_Calm down, there are others in the room too. They aren't going to focus much on you when Catherine looks like that, those red lips itself will keep everyone busy the whole night. _She smiled and scanned the rest of the room.

_Whoa, Wendy has to be the hottest Lara Croft I have ever seen. _Sara's eyes stopped at her for a while before they moved to Sofia. _And a hot army babe! Yeah, I have nothing to worry about here. _

Catherine finally tore her eyes off Sara and turned to see the other CSIs giving Sara a look of approval, especially Grissom. For once, the man looked as if he didn't have words to utter and Catherine was proud of Sara for doing so.

"Let's heat 'em up people," Greg grabbed everyone's attention with his loud voice. It was evident from Sara's glare that she did not want everyone to turn and see her standing next to the lovely yet irritable maniac.

To Sara's glee, everyone's eyes moved to her right after they turned towards Greg's loud voice

"Hot damn Sar," Nick was the first to 'compliment' her.

"Thanks Nick," Sara tried to smile.

_Hey God, where's that Locust we talked about? _She groaned within herself.

Without waiting for anyone else to comment, she hurried next to Warrick hoping that she can hide near him for the rest of the night. She didn't like the feeling of many eyes following all her movements; and she didn't like the fact that her top was backless.

"Right?" Greg hopped in front of the CSIs as well. "I told her she could pull off an Amazon Warrior. And you, Ms. Willows," He turned to Catherine. "Uma Thurman's got nothing on you."

"Thank you…Im guessing, Venkman?" Catherine grinned.

Greg nodded and turned to Nick and Warrick commenting on their costumes. Sara noted that he lingered a bit longer with Nick than he did with Warrick, which she found quite funny considering Warrick had the more interesting costume. But who was she to judge since she was subtly trying to catch a glimpse of Catherine who was standing too far from her than her liking.

"Is this real?" Wendy's voice boomed in Sara's ears making her snap out of her head. She turned to see that Wendy was pointing at the tattoo on her bicep.

"Yeah," Sara nodded. "It was one of my first tattoos."

"I thought you were going to add onto it," Sofia joined the conversation.

"I was but I decided to add onto the other one instead,"

"You two seem to know each other better than I thought," Wendy stated, sounding a bit dejected with the piece of information.

"We got to know each other pretty well during my CSI days," Sofia explained with an innocent smile.

_If by pretty well means sleeping with each other once in a while, then yeah we knew each other very well. _Sara decided to keep the piece of information to herself

"Ah," Wendy narrowed her eyes in thought.

Sara raised a questioning eyebrow at Sofia who shrugged calmly.

The brunette didn't realize that Catherine was staring at her the whole time, catching the subtle interactions between her and Sofia. She couldn't help but keep checking the brunette out, stopping at her never ending legs every time she did so. Who wouldn't want those legs wrapped around them?

_I really need a woman, it's been too long. _Catherine sighed and turned back to the guys trying to get sex out of her mind.

"So what's the plan Nick?" Greg called loudly getting everyone's attention again.

"Plans for what?" Nick looked confused.

"It's a Halloween party," Greg shrugged. "With no booze I might add. We need to do something to have some sort of fun."

"I don't know man, what do you want to do?" Nick frowned. "Do you want grown ass people to play spin the bottle or something?"

"Why not?" Greg lit up.

"NO!" Almost everyone in the room retorted.

At the same time, Wendy gasped loudly. In her enthusiasm, Sofia had tapped Wendy's arm, spilling the drink on her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Sofia stuttered trying to find something to wipe the stain off.

"Have no fear my lady!" Hodges exclaimed loudly making almost everyone raise their eyebrow in curiosity.

He dramatically ripped his shirt open to show off the Superman costume that he was wearing underneath his current costume. Wendy's jaw dropped at the man's exaggerated actions while the other lab rates stifled their laughter.

"I will save the day and get you a clothe from MY lab," With the exclamation, he ran out the room, with all eyes in the room following him until he disappeared around the corner.

Nick and Warrick exchanged coy looks with each other before bursting into laughter, the rest of the room following their suit.

"Did someone spike his punch?" Greg snorted between laughter. He grabbed a bunch of tissue from the drawer nearby and handed it Wendy.

"I think that's Hodges sober," Wendy said while she wiped the stain on her shirt. "Imagine him drunk, phoo."

"Let's not," Greg shuddered. "So let's do something fun."

"We could play Charades?" Wendy suggested.

"Yeah," Several voiced in agreement.

"But all the CSIs can't be in one team," Henry pointed out. "That would be unfair. They crack clues for a living."

"We do?" Greg acted shocked.

"That's fair," Catherine agreed. "So how about girls versus guys?"

"That wouldn't make the teams even Cat," Sara said scratching her head calmly.

_Cat huh? _Catherine smiled. "Well we can have Greg and leave them with one extra, that wouldn't make much of a difference."

"Are you saying you girls are smarter than us?" Greg argued and then snapped at Catherine. "HEY! Why do I have to take the Estrogen shot here?"

"Really?" Wendy and Sofia said in union making Greg frown. But Catherine didn't miss the subtle chuckle Sara gave at the two women who exchanged an uncomfortable look.

"Fine," Greg rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Greg," Sara put an arm around her friend. "For once you will know what it feels to be like in the winning team."

"And what it is like to be in between 5 very hot women," Catherine added in with a wink.

Greg grinned at the thought. Sara gave Catherine an appreciative smile at which the blonde licked her lips; again Sara wasn't sure if it was a hint or not. She shook her head and turned back to the room where everyone was talking about the rules of the game.

It took everyone a few more minutes to write down the clues; they decided it to be all movies so that it would be more fun. To make it fair, Nick was put in charge of making sure that Grissom didn't put in the name of any foreign movie.

Losing the coin toss, the guys were the first to guess. The team pushed Nick into the spotlight who hesitantly picked a piece of paper from Grissom's hat and sighed at what he saw.

"Two words, first word,"

"Tall," Nick frowned.

"Big," A shake of head.

"Many?" Nick sighed.

This went on for a while before Grissom finally came close to the answer.

"Trees?" He scratched his beard at which Nick nodded enthusiastically.

"Many trees," Warrick pitched in.

"Forest?" Brass asked.

"Oh oh, Forrest Gump?" Warrick jumped on his feet with excitement.

"YES!" Nick exclaimed happily.

The girls groaned with disapproval. While the guys all gestured smugly Mandy volunteered to be the first actor for the girls. She glared at the guys all the while she ruffled her hand in the hat before finally taking one out. With a smile, she turned to her team.

"Two words, second word,"

"Child,"

"Baby!" Catherine was so excited to play the game that her voice boomed in the whole room.

"Rosemary's Baby," Sara pitched in with the help of Catherine before Mandy had to even act out the first word.

"And that's how you do it," Mandy turned at the guys all of whom slapped their forehead.

"Okay, that was an easy one," Warrick pointed a finger at his opposing team. "I'm next."

He picked a piece of paper and took a few seconds to figure out his strategy. He turned and looked directly at Nick knowing he was the best chance in figuring the clue out.

"Three words, first word,"

"Thumbs up?"

"Best,"

"Okay,"

"Good?" Doc Robbins chimed in.

Warrick nodded enthusiastically.

"Third word," He gestured.

"Bow?"

"Hunting," Nick looked like a light bulb just went on in his mind. "Good Will Hunting!" He pointed at Warrick.

"That's my boy," He grinned at his friend and sat down.

It was Catherine's turn next. Sara who was sitting on the floor, leaning on the couch sat up straight. She couldn't take her eyes off of Catherine's back and with the extra sway in the blonde's hips, she couldn't help but tilt her head to get a better view. But then she felt a slap on her shoulder making her glare up to see Sofia giving her a coy grin. She grinned sheepishly and turned back to Catherine who was reading the piece of paper in her hand.

"Good luck guys," She said making all the girls and Greg exchange a scared look.

"9 words?" Yelled everyone from the team.

"6th word,"

"Two?" Sara answered at which Catherine nodded. "Okay, two"

"7th word,"

To Sara's surprise, Catherine was now looking straight at her. But that maybe because she was the one to blurt out the answer first.

Catherine pointed at herself then at Sara. The brunette frowned.

_What the hell is that supposed to be? You and me? _Sara decided to keep to herself first, hoping that someone else would answer.

"You and Sara?" Greg asked the same question that was in Sara's mind. That made Sara's blush and she did not miss Catherine's subtle smile either.

"Fighting?" Wendy asked at which Sara rolled her eyes.

_I guess we have developed a reputation around the lab then. _She noticed that Catherine didn't like that answer either.

She pointed to herself and Sara again, gesturing 'what'. Sara scratched her forehead in thought.

"CSIs?" Sofia asked.

No.

"Women?" Greg took a shot.

Catherine nodded. But that wasn't the exact word she was looking for.

"Girls?" Mandy tried her luck.

Yes.

"So, Two and Girls?" Wendy summarized what they had for now but no one could guess the title yet.

Catherine was still looking straight at Sara. There was something in her eyes telling Sara that she should have gotten the answer already. But maybe it was because Sara was too busy adoring the goddess in front of her, but no movie titles were coming to her mind.

"Next word,"

"In!" Greg yelled as soon as Catherine gestured.

Then it hit Sara.

"Oh! That movie, with Laurel Holloman!" She turned to Sofia, the only other one in the room whom she would expect to know of the movie. "What's the name, what's the name."

"Which movie?" Wendy asked on behalf of Sofia.

"The one where she's in high school and she falls for that girl?" She tried to recall the movie. "What's the name of the girl…urm."

"EVIE!" Sofia finally remembered.

"No…" Sara frowned. _That wasn't the name, was it? Oh wait, that is the character's name right? _

While Sara explained to Sofia, Catherine crossed her arms and watched them with an amused look.

_I knew she would know. _She smiled when Sara turned back to her.

Catherine placed a hand over her heart, her eyes locked with Sara's.

"The Incredibly True Adventures of Two Girls in Love," The words flowed out of Sara's lips like a waterfall.

"Yes," Catherine bowed a little. Cheering filled the room.

Catherine sat back down on the couch near Sara.

"How did it take so long for you to guess that one?" She leaned forward and whispered to Sara.

"Was I supposed to get it with the first word?" Sara played.

"With the first two words, yes," Catherine argued.

"Why?" Sara finally turned to meet Catherine's eyes. "Because you said two girls?"

"Yeah," Catherine bit her lip. "I was sure you would have seen the movie."

"And why is that?" Sara leaned her head back making herself comfortable.

"Because it was about lesbians," Catherine shrugged comfortably.

"And?" Sara played it cool.

"Well _I_ have seen it a couple of times and I loved it," Catherine winked. "So I just assumed you would have too."

_Catherine enjoying Lesbian Movies, maybe all hope isn't lost then. _Sara licked her lips before she spoke. "You _loved_ it huh?" Her inhibitions might have been a bit lower than she had thought.

"Mmmhmm," Catherine hummed before leaning back leaving Sara with a goofy grin.

_Well that was interesting. _Sara gave Catherine a longing look before she turned back to see Brass reading the piece of paper. _Very interesting. _

The game went on for a long time. While no one could guess Grissom trying to act out Shawshank Redemption, everyone else in both teams had managed to get their teams to guess out their movie titles. Only Sara hadn't acted out any clues yet and Hodges was the last from the guy's team. And from the looks of it, Superman was having a hard time getting his team to guess his movie title.

"Star Wars?"

"Star Trek?"

"Starry Night?"

Hodges knelt on the floor with weary.

"Time's up guys," Catherine called from the other side of the room.

"The Shining!" Hodges exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Nick and Warrick screamed in agony.

"What the hell was the twinkling sign for?" Nick protested.

"It was meant to be 'shining'," Hodges threw his hands in the air.

"If you wanted us to guess The Shining, all you had to do was act out Jack Nicholson trying to break through the door," Warrick pointed out at which Catherine and Sara nodded in agreement.

They both caught each other's eye and Sara turned away while Catherine kept her eyes on her target. She was seeing Sara in a different light; the younger woman was actually having fun instead of being the grumpy workaholic she sees every day at work. And the fact that the brunette was sitting on the floor with her long legs stretched out for everyone to see wasn't helping the thoughts in Catherine's mind.

"Okay, your turn Sara," Greg nudged the brunette who moaned with disgust before she stood up and straightened her skirt.

Catherine's eyes didn't leave Sara for even a moment. She was fixated on the silky skin glowing in the light, the soft blush on her cheeks, the sway in her hips and the crooked smile on her lips; Catherine didn't miss a beat.

"Oh this is not cool," Her smile turned to a scowl.

_This must be interesting. _Catherine snapped out of her thoughts and tried to concentrate on the game.

"Two words, second word,"

But Sara didn't act, she just stood there with one hand on her hip and the other behind her neck. She looked very uncomfortable.

"Come on Sar," Catherine urged her at which Sara bit her lip. _That is so sexy. _

Sara wiped her face and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. And then she acted the word. But that only made Catherine's mind go to overdrive. Sara wasn't acting; she was dancing. And not just any dancing, dirty dancing. Catherine knew the answer right away and she knew almost everyone else in the room knew it too. But just like them, she didn't blurt it out, she just wanted to savor the moment. The moment of seeing Sara move her body and caressing her own skin in the most inviting manner she had seen a woman do in a long time. Her eyes caught the guys behind the brunette to see all their eyes fixated on her swaying hips.

"Come on people," Sara threw her hand in the air when no one mentioned anything.

"No talking," Nick managed to mumble before a sigh.

It was obvious to Catherine that almost everyone in the room were just enjoying the show. And she could not blame them. She watched Sara roll her eyes before she started to sway her body to inaudible music again. And Catherine just watched.

But then something snapped in Catherine's mind. Why should she let everyone enjoy the show when all she wanted at the moment was to have Sara all to herself?

"Dirty Dancing," Catherine finally said out loud.

"Thank you," Sara smiled appreciatively at Catherine.

There were few audible groans at which Sara glared. She headed back to her team and to Catherine's glee, Sara sat down on the armrest of the couch, right next to her.

"Thanks, for saving me there," Sara ran a finger down Catherine's bicep sending chills up the blonde's body.

"Anytime," She looked up at Sara who was now enjoying her drink.

"Looks like we win," Greg stood up and announced loudly, making everyone snap back into reality.

Mumbles filled the room as the room started to converse with each other about the game. While the guys tried to blame each other for losing, the girls were exchanging high-fives and laughing at the losing team. Sara headed to the drinks table to grab herself another drink, unaware of the fact that someone was following here there.

She turned around to see Catherine standing in front of her. Just then, Greg got slapped on the arm by Nick and Warrick both for teasing them on their loss. She chuckled at the humorous interactions between their friends, trying to keep the thoughts of Catherine out of her mind. It wasn't easy considering the fact that the blonde had decided to choose her as the companion for the party. When she felt the blonde brush against her from the side, she turned to match Catherine's eyes with a twinkle in her light browns.

"That was some dance Sidle," Catherine grabbed a fresh drink for herself.

"Had to do it," Sara scratched her arm. "The few beers before I came here really helped, or else I would have never done it."

"Well, I'm glad you did. You were hot," Catherine stated upfront making Sara cough a little.

"Thank you?" Sara cleared her throat.

"And you have some sexy legs," Catherine went on, bringing a soft pink shade to her cheeks.

"Did you have some beers too Cath?" Sara joked.

"Nope, I'm on duty remember?" Catherine winked playfully.

_She's kidding with me right? _Sara shifted on her spot, not taking her eyes off of the blonde.

"Right," Sara nodded.

"Come with me," Catherine grabbed Sara's arm, pulling her along with her.

"Where?" Sara obliged, curious to her bones.

"Just come," Catherine said softly, brushing past the rest of the party who were too caught up with the statements Greg, Nick and Warrick were making about Hodges and Wendy to notice the two women go out of the room.

_What the hell did I do to piss her off now? _That was the first thought that came to her mind. But then, her mind changed. _Wait, she didn't look like she was mad. What the hell is going on? _

Sara followed Catherine's fast pace, looking over her shoulder to see if anyone noticed their abrupt departure.

"What's going on Catherine?" Sara asked, a little worried as to what the blonde was up to.

But Catherine didn't answer. She just lead them past lab after lab until she reached the Bobbie Dawson's territory, the Ballistics Lab. She pushed Sara inside and locked the door.

_Interesting. Alone in a room with Catherine, very interesting. _Sara had to admit, she was a both excited and scared.

Excited because she was alone with her long time crush with low inhibitions on her side. Scared because she hadn't seen Catherine do something like this before; not that she was close enough with Catherine for the blonde to try.

Catherine leaned on the door with her hands behind her back. Sara just stood in the middle of the lab, feeling naked under the gaze of the older woman. She watched as Catherine bit her lip and took a step closer to her. Involuntarily, Sara stepped backwards.

"Are you scared?" Catherine tilted her head playfully.

"Confused," Sara nodded her head sheepishly.

Catherine stepped closer to her, but this time Sara stood her ground. What could Catherine do anyway? The blonde didn't have anything to blackmail her with, she hadn't done anything to offend her and she knew that she had hidden her crush fairly well to get into trouble for that. The only other explanation that was coming to her mind was that Catherine was coming on to her; but that again, could be wishful thinking. So she decided that she would let Catherine explain.

"You just look so beautiful tonight, and that dance…" Catherine took a deep breath, stopping a few feet away from Sara.

Sara smiled. Maybe it wasn't wishful thinking. She was in a locked room where no one would find them with Catherine who had been flirting with her pretty much the whole night.

"Did you choose the costume yourself?" Catherine took a good look at Sara from head to toe.

"It was Greg's idea," Sara explained shortly.

"Remind me to thank him later," Catherine bit her lip seductively and looked into Sara's eyes.

Before Sara could say anything else, she was pinned to the wall nearby, her hands pinned against her side with Catherine's face inches from hers. Her body betrayed her, her voice was stuck in her throat and her heart was beating a lot faster.

But Sara didn't get to say anything after that. Catherine pressed her lips against hers, kissing her firmly. Instinctively, she invited the blonde by parting her lips and kissing her back. She smiled at Catherine's playful nibbles on her lip and pushed her face forward to deepen the kiss further. Catherine obliged and let go of Sara's hands and gripped a handful of her hair.

Sara grabbed Catherine's waist, pushing their bodies together while Catherine's free hand grabbed her top tightly. Just as Sara's hands moved upwards, Catherine grabbed her wrist and pinned them above her hand, trapping her yet again.

"I wanted to have you the instant I saw you tonight," Catherine whispered onto her lips. "The question is, did you feel the same towards me?"

Sara took a few seconds to answer as she tried to gulp down the lump on her throat. All she could think of was to kiss Catherine again.

"Yes," Sara moved forward trying to follow her mind, but Catherine pushed her head back.

"Then…you should have made a move," Catherine bit Sara's lower lip painfully. "But you didn't. So…you don't get to have it your way, not now."

"But..." Sara tried to argue but Catherine claimed her lips, shutting her up abruptly.

Catherine's kiss was filled with lust. She deepened their kiss, her tongue playing Indiana Johns in Sara's mouth before she pulled away.

"So now, you are going to let me fuck you to my heart's content, my Amazon Princess," Catherine mumbled onto their lips before she kissed the brunette again.

Apart from kissing Catherine back, Sara didn't know what to do. She was on cloud nine for being able to kiss Catherine after months of dreaming of it yet here she was, trapped in the blonde's grip and she was not allowed to follow her desires? She couldn't have that; she never liked to give up so easily.

Sara tried to pull away from the kiss making Catherine chuckle. Her grip on Sara's wrists tightened.

"You want to fight with me Sara?" Catherine licked her lips.

"I have dreamed of this moment for a while now," Sara whispered. "I am not going to let this chance slip by."

"For a while huh?" Catherine looked amused. "Baby, if you wanted me so bad, you should have just asked."

"Come on Cath," Sara groaned when Catherine's knee slipped between her legs. Her hips moved involuntarily against it.

Catherine moved her lips to Sara's neck. Sara's mind started to get foggy, unable to focus on her own thoughts at all with Catherine's tongue teasing her exposed skin. She craned her neck allowing Catherine more access.

"That's more like it," Catherine whispered onto Sara's neck. Her knee bent further making Sara throw her head back.

"Here is how this is going to work," Catherine let go of Sara's wrists who didn't dare move. "If you try to fight me, I will walk out that door faster than Greg fleeing from Grissom at the start of the shift, got it?" Catherine bit Sara's neck playfully.

Sara nodded as Catherine's hands started to run up her waist and up her sides. Even with the AC on, sweat was starting to break from Sara's forehead. It maybe because she was trapped against a wall near a shelf or it _may be_ because Catherine's tongue was moving up to her ear with her hands kneading on her breasts over her top.

_Should thank Greg for convincing me not to wear a bra. _Sara thought, enjoying the feel of Catherine's hands on her body.

Catherine slid her hand to the back of Sara's neck, undoing the knot of her halter top, letting the piece of clothing fall. She moved her mouth down Sara's neck leaving a clear trace to her breast. Sara hissed at the contact of the blonde's tongue on her already hardened nipples. She held Catherine's shoulder with one hand while the other grabbed onto the edge of the shelf nearby.

Sara didn't know how long Catherine's teased her nipples but to her, it felt like hours of pleasure, she didn't complain. But she was glad when she felt Catherine's hand on the back of her thigh, pushing underneath her skirt. Catherine unlatched her lips from Sara's nipples and moved down her body, pulling her thong down with her. She happily stepped out of them throwing it to the side which made Catherine smile appreciatively. The blonde straightened herself again and licked her lips at the sight of Sara's naked breasts.

Sara felt insecure; why wouldn't she? Here was one of the most beautiful women she knew staring at her half naked body with pure lust. And she wasn't supposed to do a single thing. But Catherine didn't seem to have a thought in her head other than devouring Sara because that was exactly what she did. She pushed herself against the brunette and kissed her deeply, filling her hand with Sara's breasts again.

She moved one hand down the brunette's exposed stomach, over her skirt to her thigh. She ran a finger up and down on the spot teasing Sara even more.

"Cath…" Sara mumbled into their kiss.

"Shh," Catherine cut her short.

Catherine's hand moved to Sara's inner thigh and up between her legs making Sara moan in approval. She felt Catherine's smile making her bite the blonde's lip. As if in response, Catherine ran a finger between Sara's folds playfully.

"Excited huh?" Catherine smiled feeling the warmth emitting from Sara's core.

"Blaming me?" Sara whispered playfully, placing both her hands on Catherine's waist.

"No, it's flattering," Catherine answered, caressing the brunette's clit playfully. "Very…flattering." She added looking into Sara's eyes.

Sara tried not to lose eye contact with the blonde while the other circled her clit softly. Her legs were already spread thanks to Catherine's knees that teased her earlier but right now she was finding it very hard to hold firm on her feet. She felt her knees weaken with every move of Catherine's fingers. And it didn't help when an additional finger joined the party, rubbing her core gently.

_Come on legs, hold strong._ Sara threw her head back enjoying the pleasure she was in.

Catherine bit on Sara's collarbone making her moan out loud. The echo of Sara's voice made urged Catherine even more. She let two fingers slyly push into Sara's wet opening smoothly.

"Uhhh…Cath.." Sara's nailed dug into Catherine's waist.

Sara's hips started move against Catherine's fingers trying to push them deeper into her. Catherine smiled, moving her mouth to the brunette's awaiting nipples, flicking it playfully.

"…urm…," Words failed Sara.

"Yes?" Catherine moved up to Sara's cheeks, licking her way to Sara's ear.

"Please…" Sara tried to chain words into a sentence.

"I'm listening," Catherine pulled her fingers slowly out of Sara to push them even torturously slowly into her again.

"Tease," That was all Sara could say.

"Hmmm…is that so?" Catherine bit Sara's earlobe. She found a slow rhythm in pushing her fingers in and out of Sara. "Maybe I like to tease…" Every thrust became deeper, making Sara's moans louder. "I like to hear you beg like this," Her movements fastened, and Sara's hips moved right along with it. "Maybe this is making me as wet as its making you," She breathed heavily onto Sara's ear.

Sara moved one hand to Catherine's neck, scratching her skin painfully. But Catherine liked that. Her fingers moved in and out of Sara faster and deeper. Sara pulled Catherine closer to her, grinding her hips against her hand.

"You're so hot," Catherine looked into Sara's eyes before claiming her lips as her own.

"Just…don't stop," Sara's voice was filled with urgency and Catherine knew just what to do.

She kissed Sara furiously, her thumb pushing hard against the brunette's clit. Sara threw her head back, breaking their kiss abruptly. But Catherine didn't mind because she got to see Sara's face as the younger woman orgasmed underneath her touch. And she just watched, riding and prolonging the brunette's pleasure.

Sara's chest heaved up and down heavily as she tried to calm herself down but Catherine's movements were not helping. The blonde slowly moved her fingers out of Sara's dripping opening and upto her clit, rubbing the hardened nub.

"Keep going," Catherine whispered onto Sara's chin, biting it afterwards. Her fingers moved just right in the perfect pace and instead of helping Sara catch her breath, it made it worse. But she really couldn't complain. She was practically seeing stars.

"That's it Sara," Catherine bit Sara's lower lip making the brunette groan.

Sara grabbed Catherine's hair painfully, pressing their lips together in a deep searing kiss. Her hips moved in circles surprising Catherine. She just held Sara's hip tightly making sure that their bodies didn't lose contact.

"Mmmm…you're dripping," Catherine cupped Sara's core as she moved her fingers.

"You're driving me nuts," Sara finally managed a sentence straight.

Hastily. Catherine broke their kiss and knelt on the floor, replacing her fingers with her tongue. She felt Sara grab a fistful of her hair, pushing her mouth harder onto her. And she obliged. She circled Sara's clit with her tongue, lapping up her juices.

It didn't take long for Sara to buck her hips wildly against Catherine's mouth. Her moans filled the room urging Catherine even more. She didn't want to stop even when she felt Sara calm down, but against her wish, with a longing lick over Sara's clit, she straightened herself. Sara's eyes were still closed, her chest flushed with a pose that made her look like a sexy goddess.

Catherine licked her fingers clean and wiped her chin with a cheeky grin as she stepped back and leaned on the table nearby. Sara finally opened her eyes and straightened herself with a deep breath.

"We should get back to the party," Catherine crossed her arms.

_WHAT? _Sara's inside screamed. But she didn't voice it out loud, or maybe she couldn't. She was still a bit too fuzzy from all that had just happened.

But her face must have spoken the words that were in her mind because Catherine stepped into her personal space again, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That was the best turn on ever," Catherine said before kissing Sara. But Sara didn't kiss her back as willingly as she had a moment ago.

"But you just said we should get back to the party," Sara was confused. Her mind was still not in her control.

"You don't want the whole lab to barge in on us do you?" Catherine entwined her arms around Sara's neck.

"No, but I don't want to let you go just like that either," Sara's hands found Catherine's waist again.

"Well, next time don't hesitate," Catherine pecked Sara's lips. "Okay?"

With that, the blonde turned on her heels towards the door leaving Sara dumbfounded. She threw her arms in the air with annoyance.

"Catherine!" Sara called making the blonde turn around with one hand on the doorknob. "What the hell?"

"We can continue when we have more time," She smiled innocently and opened the door. "Happy Halloween Sar."

Sara stepped to the side to cover her exposed upper body in case anyone was outside the door. As she tied her top back, she watched Catherine's shadow disappear around the corner making her grit her teeth in anger. Catherine didn't even wait for her.

"I thought being with Catherine would make me feel a lot better than this," Sara mumbled to herself, grabbing her panties from the floor.

"But I just feel used," Sara leaned on the wall where she was just pinned against by Catherine. "And I never thought I would feel like this again, especially because of her."

She sighed heavily. But one thought was fresh in her mind. Catherine had said that they would get together again. But why would she give the blonde that chance again when clearly all Catherine wanted was to use her to satisfy her own gratification?

"Does she get off on fucking other women?" She scratched her head in thought.

Maybe she did, and Sara understood that feeling. But she didn't like being used like that; no one gets away like that after playing with her pride. And if Catherine wanted to play the game of using her for her own gains, Sara could very well play that to her advantage too.

"So she got horny and she decided to fuck my brains out," Sara hummed in thought, walking towards the door. "Well, she is attracted to me, right?" She asked herself to receive nothing but silence in return. "Let the games begin Catherine." She smiled, a plan brewing in her mind.

Sara took a detour to the bathroom before she joined the party again. She caught Catherine's eye to receive a wink which she returned with a smile. But she didn't go to Catherine, she instead chose to go to the other blonde in the room who was sulking on the couch with a drink in her hand.

"Hey you," Sara dropped next to Sofia who gave her a questioning look.

"Where the hell were you all this time?" She sounded agitated.

"I was preoccupied," Sara answered shortly. "What's gotten into you?"

"Indecisive women," Sofia rolled her eyes and sipped her drink only to make a disgusted face. "Why can't this be alcohol?"

"What did Wendy do now?" Sara grinned.

"Nothing," Sofia shrugged.

"So? What's the matter?" Sara tried to pry her friend open.

"That's exactly it," Sofia said a bit loudly before lowering her voice. "She hasn't done anything. It has been months since she has been trying to decide if she wants to give us a chance but still, nothing. No decision."

"Ah, well that can make anyone go nuts," Sara patted Sofia's thigh. "Look…I need your help with something."

"To do what?" Sofia asked, totally uninterested in what Sara had to say.

"Well, hopefully it would help Wendy see what she is missing out by not being with you," Sara gave Sofia an empathic smile which she didn't see. She was too busy eyeing Wendy across the room. A deep breath and she turned to Sara.

"I'm listening,"

While Sara and Sofia talked in hushed voices, Catherine was trying to casually laugh at Warrick's jokes. But all she could think of was the look on Sara's face when she left her alone in the room, probably feeling used and dirty. She hadn't meant to make the brunette feel that way; in fact she wanted nothing but Sara to take her to the stars with pleasure. But she didn't want it to be rushed or to stop it in between in case someone tried to get into the room; she felt selfish but she wanted to enjoy Sara's touches a lot longer than time allowed them at the moment.

Yet she still felt bad for letting her hormones get the best of her and for acting on her desires without thinking of Sara's feelings. Feelings that she didn't even know that Sara actually had, but it was clear from everything Sara had said that there was something there. Feeling like a complete jackass, she turned to see how the brunette was doing only to find her walking out of the door, hand in hand with Sofia. Her jaw dropped when Sara put an arm around the detective, kissing the side of her head as they walked out of sight.

"What the hell…" Catherine mumbled softly.

But Catherine wasn't the only one left dumbfounded with their actions. At the far corner, Wendy looked like someone had robbed her of everything that was precious to her.

* * *

**Yes, I can go anywhere from here. So why not let me know how it was? Is it really bad or is it okay? Any criticism would be great and it would really help me. So put in a review, its always lovely to see a review alert in the email...why not make a girl happy with a few words right? :) **

**Thanks for reading! Cheers. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Halloween**

**Chapter 2**

**I managed to finish this sooner than I thought so here you go people. This story is now complete (for me atleast). Thank you so much for the reviews, it was a huge motivation factor. I hope I did justice to your expectations with this chapter. Again, thank you. **

**Also, a huge thank you to MyxNyx who really helped me write this whole story, especially with assigning the costumes and giving awesome ideas. So if you like the story you all owe her a big thank you! I'm sure you all know her, so go ahead and check out her stuff (again if you already have). And if you havent, you are missing out, trust me. **

**Disclaimer: The same**

* * *

Catherine couldn't focus on anything that was happening around her. Sara and Sofia had been gone for a while now. Warrick and Nick had gone to work a case that came in while Wendy had excused herself to finish up some 'work'. The rest however, were still enjoying the party, especially with Greg being the center of entertainment. Yet, Catherine didn't feel the joy anymore. She was sulking on the couch, a smile plastered on her lips to make sure no one disturbed her.

In her mind, it was chaos. Didn't she catch something between Sofia and Wendy? They had been flirting all night, especially the not-so-subtle touches Wendy was placing on Sofia's body. Then what was going with Sara and Sofia?

"Didn't she say that she had been eyeing me all this while?" She mumbled onto her glass. "She couldn't have been that mad to direct all her energy towards Sofia could she?"

If so, then Sara was hiding a lot more than she gave away under the influence of both alcohol and the release of endorphins. Catherine was sure that Sara at least had a crush on her but if the night had angered the brunette this much, then maybe it was more than just a crush.

"What the hell did I do?" Catherine wiped her face in weary.

Catherine threw her head back on the couch, closing her eyes. Memories of the night flashed in her mind, bringing a smile to her lips. Sara looked beautiful, flushed in pleasure, her body reacting to every single touch she placed on her body. Catherine had always loved the power she could have on a woman in bed but Sara gave every other woman she had been with a run for their money.

She sat up on the couch again, a thought hitting her.

_Maybe that was the problem. Maybe she got mad because she wasn't in control. _Catherine squinted her eyes in thought. _Sara isn't the kind to give up control, not even at work. Why would she be any different in bed?_

"Well she was a lot different than I thought," Catherine spoke to herself. "Much different."

"Talking to yourself Cath?" Greg dropped onto the couch next to her.

"Just thinking," Catherine smiled innocently. "Hey, do you know where Sara went?"

"She went with Sofia didn't she?" Greg looked around hoping to find his friend.

"Yeah, but I thought Sofia was on duty tonight," Catherine tried to get some information from Greg, who was clearly the closest person to Sara in the lab.

"That's what I heard," Greg grabbed Catherine's drink from her hand, taking a sip from it. Catherine didn't snap. "But if she went with Sara, then she is _definitely_ going to be late for any case she is needed in."

"What does that mean?" Catherine grinned trying to keep her voice playful. _Now we're getting somewhere. _

"You know…" Greg shrugged. "They used to…well…get together here and there."

"Get together?" Catherine tried to chuckle. _So they have a history?_

"It was nothing serious, just buddy time," Greg winked. "Plus Sara's got her eyes on someone, she wouldn't tell me who but there is someone, I know that much."

Catherine shifted in her seat. _Could that person be me?_

"Did she tell you that or did you just assume?" Catherine pushed.

"She told me, but she wasn't drunk enough to tell me who," Greg laughed. "I'll get her one of these days though. Sara Sidle can't hide anything from me." He added smugly.

"You two _are_ very close," Catherine smiled, thanking that Sara had a carefree person like Greg at her side.

"She's a great person," Greg leaned back with a sigh. "She puts up a tough façade but she is a total softy. She lets girls play with her emotions too easily." He shook his head in disapproval, to have his eyes grow wide. He turned to Catherine who looked a bit taken back.

"What?" She asked hesitantly.

"Please don't tell her that I told you about the girls thing," Greg pleaded urgently. "She would kill me if I outted her to anyone like that."

Catherine smiled.

"Isn't it kinda obvious?" Catherine tilted her head.

"That's what I tell her but she is still very secretive about it," Greg took a breath of relief.

"Don't worry Greg, her secret's safe with me," Catherine assured with a pat on his thigh. "I wouldn't guess her to be such an emotional person though."

"Catch her drunk, you will find out," Greg said before Mandy called out for him. "Why the sudden interest in Sara though? You two normally walk around with knives pointed at each other."

"Very funny," Catherine slapped the man's bicep. "Let's just say I'm tired of holding that knife."

"Good," Greg smiled appreciatively before standing up. "Actually, you guys would make great friends. She is an amazing person, trust me."

With that, he hurried to Mandy leaving Catherine feeling guiltier for her actions. But how was she supposed to know how Sara felt? Well maybe if she took the time to get to know her, she might have known better.

"I guess I owe her an apology," Catherine finished her drink and stood up just when Sofia stepped into the room again.

Catherine eyed her with a hint of jealousy. The detective's face was flushed, her hair was let loose from the pony tail that held it before she left. And Catherine didn't miss the smudged lipstick and the glow on her skin.

_Well she had fun. _Catherine thought, surprised at how much the thought stung.

Sofia however didn't even notice her. She just blended into the party as if she was there the whole time. Catherine slowly walked to the small crowd, stopping next to Greg who was telling a story about something that she couldn't register. She was a bit too busy trying to catch glimpses of Sofia who was talking intently with Doc Robbins.

Just then, the detective's phone rang and she excused herself. Catherine's narrowed eyes followed her out of the room, around the corner. Was it Sara again? Catherine thought, her jealousy increasing with every thought.

_Get a grip, you just wanted one night with her remember? _Catherine nudged herself. _So what's with the jealousy? _

She had seen Sara in another light, a sexy, beautiful and caring person she had used for her personal gains. And whether she wanted it or not, it had left a strong attachment towards Sara in her mind.

_I can't have her going around sleeping with other people when she can be with me. _Thoughts flowed in her mind, surprising herself.

Without mentioning anything to the rest of the group, Catherine hurried out of the room to the locker room. She needed to be alone.

"Calm down," She sat down on the bench, breathing a bit heavily than she was before. "I can't have developed such strong feelings towards Sara with just one night; that never happens. Not to me."

But it wasn't just this night where she had found Sara desirable. It was so many other times. Starting with that day.

_It was two years ago. Sara had just found out that Hank was cheating on his girlfriend with her. She was broken up about it and Catherine had taken her out for a beer. _

"_Are you okay?" Catherine had waited for Sara to finish her first beer. _

"_I hate it when people hide things from me," She turned to Catherine. "It's the most disgusting thing if you ask me."_

"_He's a rat bastard Sar, don't waste too much of your energy on him," Catherine patted on Sara's back before returning to her own beer. _

"_I'm not going to," Sara chuckled. "I just can't believe I wasted all that time with someone whom I didn't even really like. I just wanted to be with someone and he was just…so good to me."_

"_He did put forth a very good act," Catherine agreed. _

"_I don't think all of it was an act," Sara shrugged. "He did give me a lot of attention and maybe that was all I needed from him. Because for a minute there I had thought I could be happy." _

"_So all you need from someone is attention?" Catherine asked curiously. _

"_No," Sara laughed and ordered another cold one. "I just ask for the normal things anyone else wants from a relationship. Affection, care and hot steamy sex too" She added with a wink. _

"_And did you get all that from Hank?" Catherine turned in her stool to face Sara who choked on her drink. _

"_Not all of it, but he was close," She grinned onto the bottle. _

"_Well, then who has given you the best, the most toe curling, amazing sex then?" Catherine was enjoying the conversation. _

"_Oh I cannot tell you that," Sara turned her stool towards Catherine too. "You wouldn't believe it."_

"_Try me," Catherine ran her tongue over the mouth of the bottle. _

_But Sara just stared, her eyes focused on Catherine's lips. She smiled and tilted her head, running her fingers through her hair. _

"_I knew someone in San Francisco," Sara shrugged. "Made me scream for hours and hours, and that's not an easy task." _

"_And you're not going to give me a name?" Catherine asked at which Sara shook her head. "One day I'll make you tell me." She grinned mischievously. _

"_You would need to get me really drunk before that," Sara lifted her bottle in defense. "And that's not an easy task either."_

"_You are not going to make it easy for a girl here?" Catherine pouted. _

"_Why should girls have it so easy," Sara leaned forward and whispered. _

"_True," Catherine licked her lips watching Sara turn back to the bar. _

_She watched Sara enjoying the beer and laughing at a joke the bartender had cracked. This woman was something else. _

Ever since then, she had kept a close eye on Sara. Even through all the fights they had had over the littlest things, she had always had a different set of feelings towards the younger woman. Yet she hadn't paid much attention to them knowing that it was more of a physical attraction than anything else.

Now, Greg's words kept repeating in her mind. _She is an amazing person, wears her heart out on her sleeves. _Catherine closed her eyes, covering her face trying to get control over her thoughts.

"I'm just feeling like this because she took off with Sofia," Catherine tried to rationalize her thoughts. "One minute she looks beat because I leave her like that and the other she has Sofia in her arms like it's no problem?"

Catherine gritted her teeth.

"She can't do that," She was angry.

She took a minute to calm herself down, trying to rationalize every thought in her head.

_This is not about Sofia. _A voice chuckled in her head. _This is about your pride. It was hurt because Sara was able to put you aside and go with someone else right after you had had your fun with her. You lost someone you have been eyeing for so long, and you can't handle it. _

"It's not like I'm in love with her," Catherine defended. "I just find her…different."

Just then, Grissom's head popped from the doorway catching her attention. He gave her an innocent smile.

"Hello Catherine," He said calmly, but Catherine narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"419 at the Boulevard," He smiled innocently and handed her the assignment slip. "Sofia will meet you at the scene."

"Sofia?" She said a bit loudly.

"Problem?" Grissom raised an eyebrow.

"No," She answered shortly, keeping her eyes glued on the slip in her hand. "I'll go and change."

Grissom gave her a questioning look before he went on his way. Deciding to arrange her thoughts later, she got up to get ready to go for work. There was nothing like dead bodies to calm a girl down.

If she hadn't left the makeup on, it wouldn't have been apparent that she was at a party before work. She stepped out of the car with her kit to find Sofia squatting next to a female body. With one look at the detective, Catherine felt her face heat up.

"Great," She slammed the car door shut.

Checking for clues from the surrounding, she walked to the body, hoping she didn't have to have much contact with the detective.

"Phoebe Jackson, 24," Sofia recited when she saw Catherine. "Address is in Summerlin."

"What's she doing all the way over here?" Catherine's curiosity kicked in.

"Maybe looking for her husband," Sofia shrugged playfully.

"Anyone saw what happened?" Catherine looked around, hoping to get an answer from the crowd.

"No, the shop owner found the body," Sofia pointed at the liquor shop in front of them. "He said someone just threw her out of a driving car. He didn't see the plate or the car."

"Okay," Catherine kept it short. She started to examine the body, Sofia standing right next to her, as usual, chewing on her toothpick.

"I guess I'll ask around to see if anyone caught a glimpse of the vehicle," Sofia informed.

"Hmmm," Catherine answered putting on her gloves.

"Something wrong Catherine?" Sofia asked feeling the hostility in Catherine's voice.

"Nope," She answered shortly.

"You normally talk a bit more than you are doing today," Sofia pointed out.

"I'm just tired," She looked up with a fake smile, hoping to end the conversation.

"Okay," Sofia raised an eyebrow before walking past her. "I'll go handle the crowd."

"Thanks," Catherine said softly. "For going away." She added under her breath.

_I guess you were right Sidle. _With a smug grin, Sofia headed to talk to the shop owner again, her conversation with Sara fresh in her mind.

"_I know who I am putting a show for, but who are you trying to get?" Sara had just explained her plan to the detective. She watched Sara roll her eyes. _

"_Catherine," She sighed. "She seems to think she can do anything she wants regardless to what the other person might feel."_

"_Finally decided to act on it huh?" Sofia nudged cheekily. _

"_Shut up," Sara frowned. "Are you in or not?" _

"_It won't hurt to give it a try," Sofia's eyes found Wendy again. _

"_It's just for a couple of days," Sara assured her. "If I'm right, things will work out in both our favor."_

"_So what do we do?" Sofia asked. _

"_Right now, let's go outside for a smoke," Sara smiled. "Or did you quit?"_

"_I've been trying since last year," Sofia stood up, Sara following her suit closely. "But what does this achieve?"_

"_Maybe be nothing," Sara took Sofia's hands into hers, emitting an understanding 'ah' from the detective's lips. "Or maybe everything."_

"_When did you learn to play all these games Sidle?" Sofia grinned as they walked out the door. _

"_I was a teenager once," Sara chuckled before kissing the side of Sofia's head. "A very manipulative one at that."_

"_I see," Sofia laughed. _

_As soon as they were out of sight from the Layout Room, they both let go of each other's hands. They found a spot in the car park where Sara sat on the hood of a car with Sofia leaning on it carefully. They chatted about both Wendy and Catherine while they finished off 3 cigarettes each. _

"_Did you give her the idea to dress up as Miss Tomb Raider?" Sara asked. _

"_Yeah, I told her that she was my favorite video game character," Sofia winked playfully. "I needed to see her in something other than her lab clothes."_

"_You got your wish, she was incredibly hot," Sara approved of the choice. _

"_What about Catherine? Your choice?" Sofia pried. _

"_Nope," Sara shook her head. "Her own choice, but am I glad she made it."_

"_So what happened anyway?" Sofia finally asked the golden question. "I know that you were a teenager once but I also know the Sara Sidle now. You don't play games."_

"_If you open your mouth about this, I will tell everyone that you wear little mermaid underwear, got it?" Sara pointed a threatening finger at the detective who glared at her. "Catherine took me to the ballistic lab just now and fucked my brains out."_

"_What?" Sofia could not believe it. _

"_Yeah, and she just walked out after she was done," Sara sighed at the memory. "I just feel very used. And I don't want Catherine to think that I will take something like that lightly. Not when I actually have feelings for her that I had hoped one day to be something special."_

"_Okay…" Sofia replied. _

"_I mean, I get it. When you want some, you want some but we are also co-workers," Sara spilled her guts to her friend. "That had been one reason why I didn't act on my feelings but then she goes and does something like that. What the hell right?"_

"_Yeah," Sofia agreed shortly. _

"_I'm not complaining about the sex part but it can't be just that and it can't be like this," Sara put down the bottom line. "At the least she could have talked to me." _

"_That's true," Sofia put a hand on Sara's back. "It's fine to play games Sara, especially if you are trying to get something you want that bad. If it's something that special. I get it, really."_

_Sara turned her head to meet Sofia's eyes. _

"_But in the end, make sure you come clear to her about everything," She continued. "Do tell her why you had to play the game, or else the relationship that might come out of it might just stay a game for both of you."_

"_When did you become such an expert?" Sara took a few to take the words in. _

"_I thought I would never feel this strongly towards someone but here I am, smitten over a girl who can't make up her mind about anything," Sofia muttered. "I just want to be happily in love. And I want the same for you." The words made Sara chuckle. _

"_I'm sorry, but that's the most mushy thing I have ever heard you say," She continued to laugh. "It's very sweet but very gooey and romantic for you." _

"_Funny," Sofia scowled. "Anyway, do I need to go back in there?"_

"_Oh yeah," Sara got a grip on herself. "But before that..." _

_Sara jumped off the hood of the car and stepped in front of the detective. She pulled the hair tie off of Sofia's hair, letting it loose over her shoulder. _

"_Now, don't freak out," Sara stated before she placed her lips on Sofia's. _

_To Sara's surprise, Sofia leaned in, kissing her back. Both women were caught in the moment for a while before Sara finally stepped back. She licked her lips and smiled at Sofia. _

"_I could have just smudged the lipstick with my thumb but I think this is more realistic," Sara brushed a finger down Sofia's cheek. _

"_I forgot what a good kisser you were," Sofia grinned. _

"_One more thing," Sara took another step back. "The last one to reach the far end wall is Grissom's Bitch," She pointed behind her."Aaaand, GO!" _

_With that Sara turned on her heel and raced, Sofia following her soon after a loud 'hey'. It turned out, Sofia was Grissom's bitch. But it did get the look Sara wanted, Sofia was flushed and breathing heavily with sweat breaking from her skin. _

"_Excellent," Sara huffed at Sofia who was leaning on the wall trying to catch her breath. _

"_You cheated by the way," Sofia pointed a finger at her friend. _

"_Now go in," Sara pushed the detective towards the door. "Make sure that they both see you." _

"_And you?" Sofia asked. _

"_I'm going home. My part is tomorrow," And with a salute she went on her way. _

_Sofia hurried into the lab, her breath still not under control. She reached the layout room to see that Wendy was not at the party anymore. Seeing as she can later be seen by Catherine who was already in the room, Sofia headed to the DNA Lab first. _

_She found Wendy looking into the microscope. She poked her head slyly and whistled. Wendy looked up and narrowed her eyes as soon as she saw her. Her eyes scanned the whole of Sofia and from the look on her face, she had gotten the idea that Sara had wanted to implant in her mind. _

"_Where did you go?" Wendy sounded hostile. _

"_With Sara," Sofia kept it short, just like Sara had instructed. "Do you still need a ride in the morning?" She asked casually. _

"_No, I'll go with Mandy," Wendy snapped back. "Thank you."_

"_Okay," Sofia acted as if her words hadn't hurt her even though it stung badly. "I'll see you later then."_

_Without waiting for Wendy's reply, Sofia went back to the party. She felt Catherine eyeing her from the spot but she pretended that she didn't notice. As soon as she had joined the rest of the 'gang', her phone beeped with a message from Brass; time for work. _

_She hadn't expected Catherine to be assigned to the case, but that certainly would make it easier for her to get on the blonde's nerves, and she was glad of that fact. Sara needed a break from people playing with her, and she was going to help the brunette get at least this desire one way or the other. _

_And to her glee, Catherine spoke with the same hostility she got from Wendy. Game on!_

* * *

Catherine was packing up after a long night. To start with, she had to have an emotional conversation with a mourning husband who could not understand why his wife was found dead at the Boulevard; after which she had a long stretch of evidence to process. The good part was that she had passed on the process to all the lab techs, meaning that she could go home.

"Hey Catherine," Sofia's voice rang in Catherine's head, making her slam her locker door shut. "We caught a break. Mandy pulled a fingerprint off of the victim's bag. Suspect is Leonard Thompson, he's in interrogation."

"That was fast," Catherine knew she should have sounded amazed but at the time, all she wanted was to bury herself in the bed and enjoy the warm morning.

"Do you need me to handle it alone?" Sofia asked taking in the weary look on Catherine's face.

"I'll join," Catherine sighed heavily before putting her things back into the locker. She saw that Sofia was waiting for her, leaning on the doorway chewing on another toothpick casually. "Why do you chew that all the time?"

"I like the taste of it," Sofia shrugged and headed off with Catherine when she was ready. "It has become an OCD now."

"It seems like a…" Catherine was cut short by the beeping of Sofia's phone.

"Oh sorry, I have to get this," She smiled at her phone screen. "Hey, you're up early."

Catherine tried to ignore the detective as they walked through the lab. She caught Wendy giving a longing look at them from the DNA lab making her grin mischievously. But her smile turned to a frown when her focus went back to Sofia's phone call.

"… yes. So am I going to see you before shift tonight?" Sofia giggled like a little girl.

_Shift? Is she talking to Sara? _Catherine's heart did a little flip.

"Okay, I will call you on my way then," Sofia said to whoever was on the other line. "Get some rest for now. You might not get the chance later."

_Oh she did not just say that. Ugh, why do I have the sudden urge to strangle her? _Catherine's hands made a fist involuntarily.

"You bet," Sofia went on. "Bye."

Sofia took a good look at Catherine's reddening face as she put her phone back in her pocket. She was glad to see the bothered look on Catherine's face which surely wasn't as bad before the phone call.

_Good, she took the bait. _Sofia grinned to herself. She had asked Sara to call her in a few minutes right before she went looking for Catherine. And she was proud to know that it worked well in Sara's favor.

Sofia celebrated her victory while Catherine was still beating herself for eavesdropping on Sofia when the better idea would have been to give her a deaf ear. At least she wouldn't have her mind on overdrive if she did so.

_Think of Lindsey, think of Lindsey. _Catherine tried to keep her calm.

"After you," Sofia said curiously, opening the door to the interrogation room.

"Thanks," Catherine's voice was filled with hostility.

The interrogation was a dead end, with the suspect's alibi checking out. Feeling frustrated that nothing came out of her staying late at the lab, Catherine finally walked out of the locker room to head home. On her way, she found Wendy in her lab, resting her head on the table, most probably asleep.

"Wendy?" Catherine knocked on the table, making the lab tech lift her head instantly.

"Oh hey," She rubbed her eye. "You got something for me?"

"No, I just wanted to check on you," Catherine put a hand on the table, leaning on it. "You doing okay? You look beat."

"Ah just a lot on my mind," She tried to smile casually but failed.

"Do you want to get some of it out?" Catherine offered.

Wendy looked like she was weighing her options. She turned away from Catherine, staring blankly at the glass wall in front of her.

"How is that one minute everything is going fine and the other minute, everything just comes crashing down?" Wendy sounded stale.

"Things can change in a minute," Catherine shrugged. "It may not be your fault but they do change."

"I think it is my fault," Wendy wasn't blinking. That worried Catherine a bit. "I think I waited too long, I think I took advantage of something good and now it's gone."

"Nothing is gone until you let it go Wendy," Catherine put a hand on Wendy's shoulder, finally snapping the brunette out of her own thoughts. "What's going on?"

But Wendy didn't answer, she just smiled. "Nothing," She shook her head. "But thanks for asking."

"Anytime," Catherine nodded slowly, not convinced that she had done anything to help. But she didn't push; it wasn't her place. "Come find me if you need to talk about it okay?"

"Will do," Wendy sighed.

With another look, Catherine went on her way. She found her car and headed home, her mind still filled with questions she didn't have the answer to. But what Wendy has said hit her; had she taken advantage of Sara?

"Only one person can answer that question," Catherine mumbled to herself, changing the course of her destination.

_But Sofia is probably going to be at her place. _A rational voice in her head called out.

"I don't care," Her foot pushed hard on the accelerator. "I need to know."

While Catherine was speeding towards her, Sara was reading the latest Forensic Journal while enjoying the warmth of the morning. The last she heard from Sofia, Catherine was in a very bad mood. And that meant her plan had worked so far. A part of her couldn't wait to go to work that night.

She was almost done with the journal when her doorbell rang. Thinking that Sofia was not kidding about what she said on phone, she opened the door without checking through the peephole.

"Hi," Catherine greeted her from the door.

"Catherine!" Sara exclaimed a bit loudly before lowering her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I interrupting something?" Catherine's eyes searched behind the brunette, probably waiting for Sofia to magically appear there.

"No, what are you doing here?" Sara repeated her question.

"I came to talk to you," Catherine matched Sara's eyes again. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah…sure, I guess," Sara opened the door wide for her guest. "You can take a seat. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Do you have coffee?" Catherine felt the vein on her forehead growing.

"Sure," Sara locked the door. With a confused look on her face, she went into the kitchen to get the blonde's request.

It was the fastest Sara had ever made a cup of coffee. She needed to know why Catherine was in her house so early in the morning. Has she figured out her plan?

"Here you go," Sara handed the cup to Catherine and sat down next to her. "What can I do for you Catherine? Want to fuck me crazy again?" She added with a chuckle.

Catherine glared at her remark.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for that," Catherine put down the cup and turned to Sara. "I shouldn't have just walked away like that."

"That's what you shouldn't have done?" Sara pushed the right buttons.

"Are you saying you didn't want me to touch you?" Catherine retorted. "Because you looked like you really enjoyed it Sara."

"Who wouldn't?" Sara leaned back casually. "But should you have come onto me like that Catherine?"

"I'm not saying it was my finest moment," Catherine ran her fingers through her hair. "But come on Sara, you yourself said that you have wanted to do the same with me."

"But I didn't," Sara pointed out.

"And you are mad that I made the move before you couldn't?" Catherine raised an eyebrow, receiving a glare from Sara.

"You think I didn't make a move because I couldn't?" Sara's voice turned cold. "I didn't act on it because you were my co-worker and I respected you."

The words stung Catherine badly. She broke eye contact with Sara, looking down at the couch.

"I do respect you Sara," Catherine started to say but she was cut short.

"But when you're horny, you're horny right?" Sarcasm dripped from Sara's voice. "The least you could have done was let me live out a long awaited fantasy."

"Oh really?" Catherine laughed angrily. "You didn't seem too broken up about it."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sara crossed her arms.

"Sofia?" Catherine kept it short.

Sara laughed and looked away, putting her hand over her mouth. "Not that it is any of your business but I did nothing with her."

"That's not what it looked like," Catherine defended her assumption.

"That's what I wanted it to look like," Sara turned back, anger in her eyes. "Do you think you are the only one who can play games here Catherine?"

Catherine got fed up. She stood up, wanting to walk out of the door. But something in her stopped her.

"I wasn't playing any games Sara," She put her hands on her waist. "I admit, I shouldn't have acted on my attraction towards you the way I did. But Jesus Sara, it was just sex. And it's not like I didn't want you to ravish me right then and there but it wasn't the right freaking time."

"Did you stop to think that it may have not been just sex for me?" Sara stood up as well, gesturing angrily. "You walk around as if you are the only one who matters but we normal folks have feelings too."

"When the hell did feelings come into play here?" Catherine pushed, wanting Sara to say everything in her mind.

"Feelings have always been in the play for me Catherine!" Sara blurted out loudly. "You would have known about it if you had cared enough to talk to me before you fucked me blind!"

Catherine crossed her arms, her tongue playing with the corner of her mouth. She stared at Sara who was huffing with anger, her arms on her waist and eyes narrowed with pure anger.

"So you have feelings for me?" Catherine asked softly.

Finally Sara realized what he had just said. She looked away from Catherine, biting her lip and shifting on her spot uncomfortably.

"Fuck it," She mumbled. "Yes, I do Catherine. But unlike you, I think about the fact that we are co-workers and about the fact that you probably don't feel jack-shit towards me. Unless maybe when you are horny and I'm the only one available."

"You weren't the only woman in the room Sara," Catherine pointed out, shifting all her weight on one leg. "I have enough confidence that tells me that if I wanted, I could have had anyone in that room. But I wanted you."

"Get to the point please?" Sara rubbed her temple, feeling a bad migraine coming by.

"The point is that I wanted you," Catherine repeated herself. "Look, I didn't know you had any feelings for me. And I get it that I should have asked." She tried to sound calm now that she was aware of everything that had been going on in Sara's head.

Yes, she had taken advantage of Sara, especially when the brunette had actual feelings towards her. She wanted to tell the brunette how she felt and about how she had felt when she had thought Sofia had had the chance to be with her but she didn't think it would help the situation. She didn't know what would help with the situation other than apologizing.

"I am really sorry," Catherine was sincere. "If I had known for a minute that you felt that way, I would have acted very differently."

"Look its fine Catherine," Sara replied hastily. "I know that it was wishful thinking to want something more from you. It just hurt, but its fine."

"Clearly it's not fine," Catherine tried to argue. "And who is saying…"

"Catherine! Its fine," Sara cut her short raising a hand in defense.

A flash of anger ran through Catherine. Why the hell couldn't Sara let go of her stubbornness for a change? She groaned before grabbing Sara by the collar of her t-shirt and kissing her.

"Can you let me finish my freaking sentence please?" Catherine broke the kiss when Sara didn't move. The brunette looked like she wanted to push Catherine away but she was paralyzed to do so.

"Don't Cath," Sara could move again. She grabbed Catherine's wrists and stepped back.

"My one mistake broke your fantasy and hurt your feelings, right?" Catherine retreated. "Are you not going to even give me a chance to redeem myself?"

"Whatever that means," Sara held her ground at angry.

"Don't be so difficult Sara," Catherine sighed heavily. "You know what? Today I wanted to strangle Sofia thinking that she got to be with you. Thinking that she was lucky enough to be with you when I had the chance of it myself. Thinking that I had lost that chance with you."

Sara stared blankly at the woman in front of her. She didn't want to believe Catherine's words; especially since it was clear that Catherine was capable of a lot more than she had thought.

"I get that you have no reason to believe me," Catherine went on. "I've played with your emotions and I can't take it back but are you seriously going to punish me for the rest of my life?"

"I don't want to punish you Catherine," Sara spoke quietly. "But I can't to believe you anymore either."

"One mistake and that's it?" Catherine was dumbfounded.

"Sometimes one mistake is all it takes," Sara tilted her head with a soft smile.

"Sar…" Catherine started but she was cut short.

"Just so you know, you only realized that you wanted to be with me because I put forth a show with Sofia," Sara pointed out. "I know that I shouldn't have played the game but I felt used and left aside. Though if I had left it alone, you wouldn't have given two thoughts about me again."

Catherine nodded in thought, crossing her arms.

"You assume a lot of things too Sara," She stepped back a bit. "But I do remember saying that we will get together again."

She turned towards the door but a hand grabbed her by the wrist and she was thrown against the wall nearby. Sara was inches from her, her eyes filled with a mix of emotions.

"What is it with you huh?" Sara gritted her teeth, pinning both Catherine's hands above her head. "First you use me when you need to and leave me behind. Now you tell me all this? What do you want from me?"

"I want you to accept my apology for crying out loud," Catherine tried to move but Sara was a lot stronger than she was. She couldn't even budge. Where was this strength before? Had the brunette really let go of everything then?

"And I accepted it," Sara pointed out. "But you still had to go on talking about this and that. So again, what do you want from me Catherine?"

"Breakfast," Catherine said softly. "I want to take you out."

"Why?" Sara looked a bit taken back.

"Because I've been alone for a long time now Sara," Catherine couldn't stop the words from escaping her lips. "And I want someone. Someone who is wonderful and caring. Someone who would share the same feelings as me. And whether you believe it or not, I am starting to think that that someone is you."

"And one night told you all this?" Sara laughed sarcastically, her grip still as tight as before.

"I have always found you intriguing Sara," Catherine was so quiet that her words were soft whispers now. "All the fights we have had, all the times I have caught you smiling at yourself in a lab, that squint that comes when you hear something you don't like, those legs…God those legs…"

Sara gulped down loudly. Catherine had been staring at her that much?

"I admit, right now I probably don't share the feelings as strongly as you feel it, but I think a part of me has always wanted you," Catherine admitted.

"Why would _you_ want _me_?" Sara asked as softly as Catherine.

"Because you are not like everyone else," Catherine sighed. "Greg didn't have to tell me that you were a caring person. I knew that already. You care so much for so many victims whom you don't even know anything about."

"Greg?" Sara interrupted but Catherine decided to ignore her.

"But, I didn't know that you are such a softy because you never show any of us that side of you," Catherine continued. "But now that I know, it makes you even more attractive."

"You find me attractive?" Sara sounded like a teenage girl.

"Well duh," Catherine tried to move her hands again, failing miserably. "You really need to give yourself more credit than you do."

Sara just stood, focusing her strength on holding her captive at place. The only other thing she could do was blink at Catherine who was staring right back into her eyes.

"This might be where you kiss me," Catherine suggested. "Either that or you let me go and I go home. Your choice Sara."

Sara looked as if she belonged in Sophie's Choice. Catherine found it a bit funny knowing she hadn't put the CSI in such a hard position. But without mentioning that to Sara, she just admired the look on Sara's face. She looked serious, and as if she was considering every option. Why wouldn't she want to be with someone like that?

Inside Sara's head, thought after thought came like a badly schedule train station. Had Catherine just asked me to make a choice between kissing her and letting go of her? How has that happened? Do I have Catherine pinned against a wall? Why is it so hot? What am I supposed to do now? Kiss her or let her go? I want to kiss her but what if this is just another game? What if all the things Catherine had said was only because she felt jealous towards Sofia? And she only felt jealous because I aggravated it in her right?

But what if Catherine did feel something more? Jealousy doesn't come from nothing right? It does come from pride though, what if all this was about Catherine's pride? Why should I risk myself feeling like crap in a couple of days when Catherine realizes that this was nothing more to her than just pride? Why is she staring at me like that? Why are there so many 'whys' in my head?

Giving up, Sara slowly let go of Catherine's wrist and retreated. She looked down at her feet, still trying to thinking rationally. Taking the hint, Catherine took one longing look at Sara again hoping she would look up at her. But she didn't. Nodding her head dejectedly, she headed to the door. Before leaving, she looked back at Sara who was still standing at her spot, hugging herself and staring at the ground. Beaten, Catherine walked out of the door.

"Catherine," Sara called not so loudly.

Catherine stopped at her tracks and turned around. Sara was still not looking at her.

_What is she thinking? _Catherine asked herself, waiting for the brunette's reaction.

Sara slowly turned around, a confused look on her face. She slowly walked towards her and put a hand on Catherine's bicep. She ran it down her arm and held the smaller hand in hers. With a soft squeeze, she put one leg forward. Her lips met Catherine's. The blonde's eyes closed instantly with the feel of Sara's lips.

Their hands held tightly, the kiss deepened and their free hands found each other's waists. Bodies pressed against each other, tongues caressed with the other with a hum of approval escaping Catherine's lips. Sara broke the kiss, not moving from her spot. She waited for Catherine to open her eyes to see a smile on her lips.

"What does this mean?" She asked licking her lips.

"First, this better not be a game you're playing with me Catherine," Sara looked serious.

"Cross my heart," Catherine gestured.

"Then it means I'm up for breakfast," Sara finally matched Catherine's smile.

"Great," Catherine jumped on her spot slightly. "Do you want to go now?"

"Sure," Sara nodded. "You can come in, I'll go change."

With a nod, Catherine followed Sara into the house their hands still entwined with each other. Catherine sat down while Sara stood in front of her. Sara hesitated to let go of Catherine's hand to go and change. Hurriedly, she grabbed the first jeans and t-shirt she could find. Just then, she remembered about Sofia. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and dialed her friend.

"Hey," Sofia was out of breath. Sara could almost hear something going on the background but she figured that her friend was on the road.

"Hey…" Sara greeted back curiously. "I just wanted to…"

"She's busy Sara!" Sara almost dropped the phone when she heard Wendy's voice from the other end of the line. "Call her later."

"Okkkkay, okay," Sara spoke fast and hung up before she had to hear anything she didn't need to hear.

_Well I guess she's fine too. _She smiled at the thought and checked herself in the mirror before stepping out to the living room again. Catherine was standing at her desk going through a magazine. When Sara stepped out, she turned instantly with the most appealing smile.

"Ready?" She asked cheerfully.

"Let's go," Sara nodded and took Catherine's hand into hers again. "Hey…can you say it again? It would actually mean something now."

"Say what?" Catherine asked walking out of the door.

"Happy Halloween," The door locked behind them.

* * *

**Well that's all for now folks! Let me know what you thought. Good or bad? Bad flow or okay? And who knows, if I get enough reviews I might add into the story...all upto you now :) **

**Thanks for reading. Cheers!**


End file.
